Pfle
Pfle (プフレ), also known by her name''' Kanoe Hitokouji''' (人小路庚江), is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES, and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. In Restart, she is the leader of Team Pfle and a "going my way"-type of lady. The following information contains spoilers past Restart. Click to reveal: In Limited, she works in the top of the Human Resources Division and becomes 7753's boss. She sends instructions to 7753 through the goggles. In JOKERS, her house is attacked by people who want to investigate her. In ACES, she lost part of her memory. In QUEENS, she joins the battle to rescue Shadow Gale. Appearance Pfle Human Form.png|Pfle's human form, Kanoe Hitokouji (Manga) Pfle_full.jpg|Pfle in RESTART Pfle ACES_full.jpg|Pfle in ACES & QUEENS Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Pfle has long blonde hair with purple tips, and ribbons of various colors on it. She has red eyes and a light brown bird-shaped eyepatch on her left eye. Pfle wears a light pink dress, with a lacy collar. The collar has a small black ribbon on it. She has a yellow and purple wheelchair with bird decorations on it. Personality Pfle is a very cunning and smart individual, and can be manipulative as well, as she was able to kill 98 magical girls by manipulating their minds. However, she cares for those close to her and is willing to do anything to protect them, such as her servant Shadow Gale and her family. When some students start calling Shadow Gale "lapdog", Pfle became mad and punished those students. Pfle also hates how the Land of Magic's government is corrupt and wishes to change it for the better. She has a lot of ambition and puts her plan into action. Pfle also has a playful side as well, and loves to tease Shadow Gale and play pranks on her. Magic To use a magical wheelchair that runs at a very fast speed She has a personal wheelchair can run at a very high speed. The maximum speed is faster than the speed of sound and it's so fast that it would create shock wave. It also equipped with a bird decoration that can shoot laser ray. The wheelchair has been modified by Shadow Gale later to equip with better performance. For example, it can automatically move to the destination or automatically attack and defense. It has also been modified to a Spider Tank. It's a ten-legged tank that has the height of 30 meters. It's protected by layers of metal. Although it supposed to look like a crab-shaped tank, it actually looks more spider-shaped, despite of the number of legs. Ten legs are attached to the round torso. Each leg has two joints and the tip is pointed. The legs can endure a magical girl's strength. It's eyes can fire laser beam that will explode when it hit the opponent. However, the Spider Tank has extremely low mobility. The tank also equips an escape device. It's a black sphere with diameter of 2 meters that will be injected backward from the tank's torso. Special Item(s) Magical Wheelchair: Pfle's vehicle. It generates shock waves and explosive sounds when traveling. The bird decorations on the wheelchair can fire laser beam from their mouths. Relationship Shadow Gale Pfle and Shadow Gale have a master-servant relationship and are childhood friends, but they are much closer than that. Both are willing to die for each other. Kanoe likes to prank Mamori, much to the latter's annoyance. Masked Wonder Masked Wonder and Pfle are both on Team Pfle. Clantail After the events in Restart, Clantail and Pfle start to get close. Pfle's Grandfather 7753 7753 is Pfle's subordinate. Pfle gives her commands using her magic goggles. Toko Pythie Frederica Pythie Frederica and Pfle are partners. The First Lapis Lazuline The First Lapis Lazuline and Pfle are partners. The Third Lapis Lazuline Pfle and Blue Bell Candy get along fairly well and are allies, though Blue Bell tends to think of Pfle as "mysterious". Patricia Patricia was a mercenary hired by Pfle to protect Shadow Gale. Princess Deluge They dont get along very well. Princess Deluge knows she is very manipulative, so she doesnt trust her. Dark Cutie's Team Pfle assigned Dark Cutie and her team to prevent the return of Premium Sachiko to Puk Puck. Snow White Pfle agrees to save Snow White from Puk's Faction, but only as a second priority. Fal Pfle respects Fal and can relate to him. They both care for their closest friend/ally (Snow White and Shadow Gale respectively) and would risk their lives for them, despite both being in a master- servant type relationship. Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Most Beautiful People Before Transformation, Kanoe Hitokouji ranked #5. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Pfle ranked #6. *In Fanbook 1, Pfle has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 5/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Fast Thinking: 5/5 *Pfle's name is derived from the German word pflege, meaning "to care". *Her wheelchair is now capable of being use during fights thanks to Shadow Gale's magic. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters